


Unrelated Note

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [98]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Costume, Hand Jobs, Light Masochism, M/M, Milking, Pet Play, Prostate Milking, Roughness, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro gets some extra play stuff in his order and makes Dave his kitty to play with, trying out both the new toys and a new technique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrelated Note

“Hey brat,” Dave looks up from his game and over to where Bro is digging through a box that he just got in the mail. “Seems like the toy company sent me a little extra with my customized order.”

“Is this an actual toy company?” Dave asks suspiciously, “Or a ‘toy’ company where you spent too much money on yet another rubber dick. It’s almost like you are compensating for something, Bro? You already have the nice muscle car, which is already supposed to represent your dick. And you got the smuppets, where I’m assuming their fluff insides are supposed to eventually fill your lack of soul. Shitty weapons for your stone cold heart and I’m pretty sure there is a Merlin, Arthur, sword in the stone joke in there somewhere. So the ever growing collection of dicks represents your compensation for a nice bod? That’s all that’s left.”

“Yes, it’s from the sex shop and no I ain’t compensatin’ for nothin’-”

“Gotta love those double negatives.”

“But they sent some really nice extras that you’re gonna help me check out since they ain’t quite my size. On an unrelated note, d’ya remember Fourth of July?”

“And why would I want to help you check them out? And uhhh, I remember explosions and skirts and Dirk being hella hot.”

“And?”

“And, uh, ears.”

“And?”

“And... tails to go with the ears because you make such a cute little bitch.”

“Right. If I make ‘such a cute li’l bitch’ then you’re gonna make for a fuckin’ adorable li’l pussy.”

“Wha-” He barely has a half second to react before Bro’s coming after him but he doesn’t get far, just a couple feet farther down the futon before Bro has him pinned. One hand is clamped down on the back of his neck, the other is twisting Dave’s arm behind his back. Bro’s knee is digging into the seat of his pants, pressing with more and more of his weight as Dave struggles until Dave deflates under defeat.

Bro smirks at his submission and leans down close to his ear, voice barely heard over the sounds of Dave’s character on the screen dying. “Ya game for this? This is your out, but I promise to make it worth it.”

“Hard and rough. I’ll let you know if it’s too much.”

“Love it when we’re on the same page.” Bro bites down on his shoulder neck muscle making Dave gasp out. Bro lets go of Dave’s arm but keeps him pinned by the neck. He pulls at Dave’s shirt, pulling it up over his head, having to switch hands at the neck, but never giving Dave a chance to bolt though Dave tests him, just to see his limits. Dave’s a little more well behaved as Bro backs off a little to reach under him to undo his jeans. Bro’s groping hands finds Dave already half hard and he lets out a teasing snort that makes Dave’s cheeks burn a little.

Dave is quickly stripped out of the rest of his clothes but Bro doesn’t move very far yet. He simply grinds down against Dave’s ass, his jeans a rough texture against the bare skin. That combined with more bites on his shoulders gets Dave riled up to where he is writhing to get more pressure on his cock than to escape Bro’s grasp.

Suddenly he pulls off, enjoying the sharp whine that comes from Dave. “C’mon, kitty, let’s get you dressed.”

Dave is always impressed with how big Bro’s hands are, and is viscerally reminded as the one on his neck wraps around and digs in, keeping him in control even as Bro peels him up from the futon cushions and drags him over to the desk. Dave just barely manages to keep his legs underneath him, and goes down on his knees when Bro shoves him down by the chair.

Bro gives him a quick pet over his smooth blonde hair before reaching into the box and pulling out a wide black leather collar. The inside is lined with a red fabric and edged with red fur. Bro would have kept it blonde if he had been asked, but he’s not one to look a gift sex toy in the mouth. He sees Dave shiver as it snaps neatly around his neck. The silver tag clinks cheerfully against the D ring on the front. Bro grabs it and reads ‘Daddy’s’ with a smirk.

Bro reaches into the box again and pulls out a headband with two ears on it, also made of the red fur material, but at least they are shaped to be facing forward and perky. Bro slips them onto Dave’s head, making sure the ends of the band are tucked comfortably behind Dave’s ears. Bro pets through his real hair again, smoothing it down. Dave nuzzles into his hand.

“There we go, what a good kitty. Here, sit back so I can put these on.” He pushes against Dave’s forehead until he falls back a little. Bro grabs two long red socks and slides off the chair to kneel between Dave’s legs, pushing them wider apart. Dave blushes with how exposed he is but doesn’t fight as Bro moves him about. Bro lifts one leg up, nearly putting Dave’s ankle on his shoulder as he rolls up one of socks before sliding it over Dave’s foot. It goes all the way up to his knees and Bro smirks at the pink paw print stitched onto the ball of Dave’s foot. He gently kisses Dave’s ankle before setting the leg back down and lifting up the other one to repeat the process.

Red fur doesn’t match his blonde hair, but damn if it doesn’t look good with his eyes. Dave watches him the entire time, his mouth just slightly open. His pink tongue makes a brief appearance to wet his lips. And that’s what makes Bro snap. His hand shoots out to pin Dave again as Bro surges forward, clashing their lips together as Dave’s arms give out under the weight and his back hits the floor. His other hand goes to Dave’s crotch and palms harshly at the twitching erection, drawing out more moans and gasps that Bro swallows down.

Just as Dave starts moving his hips in time with Bro’s hands, Bro pulls back, biting and pulling at Dave’s lower lip until it snaps back. Dave mewls at him and Bro’s impressed at that Dave is already getting into the roll. He reaches back and grabs two more long red socks that are just a little smaller than the previous pair. Dave tilts his head in confusion as he’s already wearing a pair but after Bro rolls one up in his hand, he grabs Dave’s wrist and rolls it down his arm to his elbow. While Bro puts on the other one, Dave inspects his new found glove, or should he say mitten and finds a pink paw print at the end where he’s curled his hand.

“Mrow?” Dave looks up at Bro with a raised eyebrow but only gets a smirk in return.

“Almost complete. Just one more part.” Bro reaches into the box and pulls out a black round plug with a long red tail attached to it. Dave’s cock twitches in excitement. “Go on, get on the futon.”

Dave moves to stand up and is instantly knocked back down, landing hard on his ass. He glares at Bro and tries to stand up again. Of course he is knocked back down. After he tries a third time Bro lets out a long suffering sigh and it finally clicks. He just turns over to his hands and knees and starts crawling over.

“Good, kitty,” Bro says. “A little slow, but forgivably cute.” He gets to his feet and walks along with Dave, dipping down to drag his fingers down his spine. He feels the shiver follow close behind.

“Meow.” Dave glances up at the side of the couch, asking for permission. Bro nods and Dave climbs up onto the futon. Bro guides him farther up on the futon, stopping him with a rough tug on his hair. Dave mewls again and leans into the hand but it disappears before he can get any more. But soon enough, Bro is dragging his fingernails down Dave’s back while slipping a small tube of lube out of his pocket. He cracks it open and dribbles it down Dave’s ass crack, making the boy flinch under the temperature.

Bro’s hand quickly follow up and he presses one finger into Dave quickly, not giving him much preparation time. Thankfully Dave is used to bottoming for his voracious brothers and wants the roughness anyways. His back arches up at the stretching burn of the sudden intrusion. Bro works his finger in and out, working the lube in as well. Dave meows louder and Bro gives him the second finger that he wants. Dave gasps out and throws his head. Bro grabs his hair again and holds his head in place. Dave of course pulls against that hold, mewing throughout.

Bro adds a third finger and Dave flexes his hips again, wanting more. Bro keeps twisting his fingers inside of Dave, keeps stretching him out, and keeps a tight grip on his hair. It’s just enough while still not being enough. He’s so close to begging, to speaking out of turn, to ask for more.

“Uh uh uh, Davey, be a patient kitty. You’ll get what you want. You’ll get it,” Bro tells him condescendingly. It’s fascinating to watch Dave react to the title and to the outfit. He twists his neck just a little to feel the collar brush against his skin. He shakes his head to feel his hair against the ears. He kneads the futon cushions with the sock gloves on.

He looks so delicious, Bro can’t help it when he leans down and bites down on Dave’s shoulder again. Dave cries out in pain/pleasure and Bro can’t feel it in him to reprimand him this time.

Instead he pulls his fingers out. Dave whines at the empty feeling but stops short when he feels the tip of the plug at his entrance instead. He lets out a convincing, pleading yowl that has Bro laughing softly and pushing the tail in. The yowl shifts to a groan and Dave clenches his fists and curls his toes inside of the socks.

“Good, kitty. Fuck, you’re a good kitty. Good boy, Davey,” Bro coos out as Dave’s body takes in the plug in until the ring of muscle settles in the taper right before the rest of the tail. Bro runs his clean hand all the way down Dave’s back, from head to tail. Dave arches into the touch, making soft sounds as the plug shifts inside of him.

“Mrow!”

“You’re such a pretty kitty, aren’t you? Such a slutty kitty.” Bro reaches under Dave’s hips and give his cock a couple of strokes, smearing the large amount of precum that had built up at the tip. “Makin’ such a mess too. What am I gonna do with ya?” Bro absently strokes Dave’s hair and fake ears with one hand and fondles the plug with the other while he thinks on all of the things that he could do to Dave. The precum on his fingertips gives him the idea that he needs.

He grabs a towel and lays it out under Dave’s hips. Dave continues to make soft begging sounds and leans against Bro when he comes back.

“I saw this online some time ago. Let’s see if I can ‘member how it goes. Ya speak human if ya need me to stop. Nod for me, Davey.” Dave tilts his head in interest before nodding. “Good kitty.”

Bro works his hand down to Dave’s ass, petting in short strokes that has Dave arching his back and rolling his hips. Bro pours a little bit more lube onto his fingers before he starts to rub the ring around the plug. Dave shudders and bows his head, but keeps his ass up high. Bro slips a finger in, his knuckle brushing against the rubber. He feels Dave’s body fight briefly against the intrusion before relaxing into the extra stretch. Very similar to how Bro treated Dirk back on the Fourth, but instead of adding more fingers (and a dick in the end for Dirk), Bro only needs to use this one. He slides his finger around the sides of the toy, enjoying the sighs, gasps, and mewls that Dave lets out. The long tail brushes playfully across his wrist and Bro thinks about what it would take to make it controllable.

Bro finally settles his finger down at the bottom of the ring of muscle, underneath the toy. His knuckles not currently inside of his brother brush against Dave’s balls. Bro can feel Dave’s insides flutter around his finger. He can intimately feel the shiver that goes through his body as Bro gently probes his inner walls for that special button. Going this slow with just one finger, Bro can map out exactly where Dave’s prostate is. Dave gives a loud meow when Bro first brushes over it, but when Bro doesn’t let up and just gently massages it, that sound becomes a long drawn out whine.

Bro’s other hand gently comes up to Dave’s stomach, making him twitch only briefly at the initial touch. But he soon relaxes into that as well. Bro starts sliding down to his groin. He doesn’t touch Dave’s cock but touches everything else while still drawing lazy circles over Dave’s prostate.

Only when Dave starts to quiver does Bro let his hand glide down around the base of his cock. He keeps all of his movement smooth and fluid. He strokes the length of his cock from base to tip over and over, but without any of the triggering friction. He circles Dave’s prostate around and around, never letting up so that Dave can't recover and can’t get shocked by it over and over. The continuous nature of Bro’s touching just lets the pleasure well up inside of him like a swollen balloon but without Bro doing anything more, there is no prick to send him crashing over the edge.

Dave’s moans and mewls get louder and louder until Bro feels another full body shudder go through his body and then the precum that had been collecting at his tip changes to actual cum, but it’s only coming out in dribbles instead of spurts like as if an orgasm.

“There we go, good boy, good Davey.”

“Nyaaaa, mrrrooow.” Bro’s happy to hear that Dave is keeping up the cat noises instead of reverting back to human.

“Feels good, doesn’t it? I know you’re not a cow but it’s called milkin’. Gettin’ cream from a cat. If ya stay good, I’ll give ya some of my own cream.”

“Mew!”

Bro can only keep up so much of his teasing on Dave before he’s going to lose himself. His jeans are already pretty tight, and those sounds Dave makes on each long soft stroke of his cock, bringing a gentle load of cum from his balls to the tip to drip unhurriedly down onto the towel, each sound sends another pang of excitement straight to his own cock.

It’s amazing the amount that Bro’s already coaxed out. It pools a bit even above the absorbent towel’s surface. It starts slowing down and Dave gets twitchy under the constant attention as the pleasure hasn’t abated at all.

“Mrow, mrrow! Mew mew mrow!” Dave pleads his desire via his cat based vocabulary. It just makes Bro laugh but he does actually relent and lets go of Dave’s cock. Dave nearly collapses down onto the futon completely when Bro pulls his finger out as well, wiping it on a clean corner of the towel. He tempted to just pull out the tail and pound into Dave and give him his treat that way, but that wouldn’t be fair to his sensitive and abused prostate. Plus a cat should enjoy lapping up his cream.

He pulls away from Dave completely to let the kitty recover as he finally strips out of all of his clothes. Undoing his jeans feels magical. His dick springs out to bounce merrily as he steps out and kicks the pants away.

He comes back to Dave with gentle pettings that get rougher and rougher until he’s nearly knocking Dave into the back of the futon or off the futon on alternating passes. Dave’s senses come back to him and he starts enjoying the handling and getting into it a little more. Bro moves around to his front, sitting on the end of the futon. Dave arches his back down playfully and shakes his ass, freezing for only a moment as he feels the tail’s weight tugging on the plug. Then he does it again purposefully.

“Kitty slut.”

Bro’s fingers catch on the collar and he tugs forward, making Dave stumble. He tries to catch himself but forgets the gloves which throw him off just enough that he barely stops himself from face planting into Bro’s thigh. He’s so caught off guard that he misses reacting to Bro’s arm sweeping him off the couch and he crashes painfully to the floor.

“No animals on the furniture,” Bro shrugs at him when Dave looks up at him, not seriously hurt but his knees, hip, and shoulder throb a little from the landing. Bro doesn’t give him much time to rearrange himself. As soon as Dave is back on his hands and knees, Bro is grabbing his hair and pulling him towards his lap. Dave only puts up a bit of token resistance, mostly to get more pain from the hair pulling and a soft growl from Bro.

But then he’s confronted with Bro’s erection. He blinks at it as if he doesn’t know what to do with it. He glances up at Bro with feigned innocence.

“C’mon, sweetie, use that pretty pink tongue of yours. There’s a treat of cream if ya work hard ‘nough for it.”

At that, Dave braces his ‘paws’ on the inside Bro’s thighs and sets about licking Bro’s cock. He works all the way around the head and down the shaft to Bro’s balls. Bro spreads his legs a little to give Dave more room to work. He moans softly to encourage Dave who mixes his licks up between broad flat laps and pointed teasing stripes. He traces ever ridge and vein out with his tongue, pausing only to wet his mouth.

“Such a good kitty, but c’mon, ya gotta want your milk more than that. Ya gotta work for it.”

Bro catches the barest of eyerolls from Dave before he can’t care about anything but the wet heat that’s suddenly enveloped his cock. Dave goes right to town on blowing him. Goddamn Bro loves how Dave gives head. Bro rewards him with a couple of hair pulls and shoves him down once or twice. He tugs on the collar a couple of times but otherwise leaves it to jingle under Dave’s chin in time with his bouncing bobs. Bro doesn’t miss how Dave keeps flicking the tail back and forth, playing the plug in his ass without his hands. He can just barely see the pink pads on Dave’s feet sticking out past that rounded glorious sight.

“Ah fuck, Davey, damn. Ya feel so good, you’re so good at suckin’ cock. Fuck. Gettin’ me all worked up and lettin’ me try new shit out on ya, ya love bein’ my li’l sex pet, dontcha? Yeah, thought so. Don’t think I can’t feel ya purring around my cock. Fuck,” Bro lets out that last curse with a shuddery breath. It feels like Dave is pulling out all of the stops this round. That thing he does with his tongue, Bro doesn’t know how to describe it but it feels like heaven and goes straight to his balls. “Fuck, Dave, fuck!” Bro holds Dave’s head in place over the tip of his cock as he comes. Dave is definitely a good kitty and sucks down all that he’s given, laving his tongue over the head for more even after Bro is done.

Bro falls back against the futon with a satisfied sigh. “Damn, that was good,” Bro murmurs. He vaguely notices Dave rubbing against his leg and whining. Bro absently thinks, _wrong animal_ , just before he reaches down and drags Dave up into his lap, letting his younger brother straddle him. He reaches down and palms at his erection and starts stroking it, this time with the intent of getting him off instead of just milking him. Dave is hunched over in his lap, biting at Bro’s neck and whimpering more, still stuck in his pet headspace.

It doesn’t take long before Dave is howling a bit and coming in Bro’s hands, a shuddering mess in the aftermath. He collapses against Bro’s chest. Bro strokes down his back with his clean hand and wipes his other off on the nearby towel.

“Good kitty, good Dave,” Bro praises. He goes to pull off the ears when Dave shakes his head. Bro pulls him back a little and looks at him with a raised eyebrow. Dave looks a little sheepish but smiles at Bro. He then slips off of Bro’s lap and curls up against Bro’s side with his head on Bro’s thigh. “Fuck. You’re too cute. Sure we can keep playin’. Why the fuck not?”

Bro runs his hand through Dave’s hair, falling easily into a petting pattern as he picks up Dave’s discarded game controller and restarts the level.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
